


Porcelain

by whereisten



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, Way V
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, KPop AU, Liu Yang Yang-centric, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Romance, kpop imagine - Freeform, nct halloween, nct imagine, nct reaction, nct scenario, wayv au, wayv imagine, wayv reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisten/pseuds/whereisten
Summary: After a falling out with your friends, you wander into a forest and find a mysterious mansion with an even more mysterious inhabitant, Yangyang.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang & Reader, Liu Yang Yang/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Porcelain

It was October 10, the day in which your small town came together for a big bonfire to celebrate the fall season. Your town of Celestial was known for celebrating something every week but the atmosphere was always special at this time of the year. Classes ended for the week and your friends were excited to go to a party in the woods.

Unfortunately for you, you were abandoned off the side of the road after having a falling out with your friends Dowoon and Sana for blowing off the mayor’s son’s party. You’d recently been rebuffed by him in the senior hallway. Your rejection was followed by your classmates mocking you all day long. You wouldn’t be caught dead at Peter’s party. And you were especially in no mood to put up with your friends’ preference for a good party over their recently spurned friend’s feelings.

You said screw them but they would probably end up screwing each other anyway. They were platonic but their drunken hookups always said otherwise. So sometimes you felt like a third wheel. Which was also why you didn’t want to go. You wanted a new experience this spooky season. And you were probably getting one now that you were 2 miles outside of town. Damn your pride. Dowoon and Sana insisted you get back in the car but the driver, the school quarterback, quickly drove them off. What a sense of community, you thought.

It was freezing in Celestial at this time of year so you were layered up, saving your pair of ruby red mittens for last. The overcast sky appeared to promise snowfall. If not for tonight, the snow would surely fall tomorrow

You knew this area well enough to walk back into town but as you took a few steps forward, you noticed smoke in the distance. Like it was coming from a chimney.

That was odd, you thought. Who lived on this side of town?

As you walked in the direction of the smoke, you moved past the dense evergreen trees and before you knew it, you stumbled upon a mansion out of an old-time movie. Dating back to at most the 1800s. The mansion was a Renaissance chateau, big and domineering. Something that could’ve made Celestial a tourist destination like Asheville had with the Biltmore Estate.

How was it possible that anyone could live here, you thought. Surely, this would be the talk of the town if anyone knew. And if it was off-limits, it would’ve certainly kept the town on their toes.

The mansion was quiet and there was no trace of movement or inhabitants. Then again, it was large so you could be incorrect. The chateau’s main entrance was big and made of the most pristine marble. The only thing missing was a moat. There were several fountains in the entrance. The water froze due to the colder weather. You didn’t understand how you could keep moving forward. You didn’t know this place. You didn’t know who could be inside. But you found yourself taking steps up to the massive double doors. Your hand moved to the doorknob and turned it over. The door creaked open and without a second thought, you walked in.

The door slammed shut behind you but you weren’t afraid. In fact, you were mesmerized by the atmosphere of the mansion. From the outside the mansion looked preserved like a fine piece of art in a high-surveillance museum: cold and unwelcoming and way out of your price range. But on the inside, it felt…warm and bright. It felt like home. It smelled of cinnamon and freshly baked bread.

You walked through the entryway and found everything illuminated by candle light. There was no indication of light from the outside. It was almost as if the real goings-on were hidden from the outside world. 

There were shoes at the entrance. You took your boots off to not track dirt into the residence. Winter coats were hung up on the coat rack. You hang your coat up as well. There was a half-full cup of tea that was beside the sofa of the sitting room. You admired the interior: the expansive first floor library, the dining room table that sat seven, the pristine kitchen area, the music room…

As you stood in the doorway of the music room, you heard the sounds of a violin playing a somber but sweet melody. Rather than grow alarmed, you longed to find the source, thinking that whatever it was could only bring you joy.

The music room was massive, with a skylight in the shape of a spade on the ceiling. The sunset colors of the sky never looked more stunning than they did at that moment. A grand piano lay at the center. You longed to touch it but something inside you warned you against it. Instruments of all kinds were splayed across the area. But there was no violin in sight.

When you turned around to continue exploring the mansion, that was when you found the source of the music.

A boy about your age stood before you with his violin rested against his collarbone. He continued to play as he smiled knowingly at you. He had straight brown hair that nearly fell into his warm brown eyes. He donned a black tuxedo that was more regal than modern. His eyes crinkled as he watched you, delighted to meet such a beautiful stranger.

You nearly jumped at his presence. _“Who…are you?”_

Quirking an eyebrow, he replied as he continued playing, _“I should be asking you that. You’ve broken into our home.”_

 _“Our?”_ You asked.

He shook his head. _“What brings you here, miss?”_

You knew you’d been caught doing something you weren’t supposed to but you couldn’t help it. This place called out to you and you’d hoped you could stay longer. But it looked like your time was up. You lamely said, _“I…need to borrow your phone.”_

He shook his head. _“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re referring to. What’s this ‘phone’ you speak of?”_ His refined voice was not like that of the locals. He sounded well-traveled, worldly. But definitely from a long time ago. 

The more you spoke to this young man, the more you realized that he didn’t sound like he lived in the same century as you.

You frowned. _“You don’t know what a phone is? Come on, you’re kidding, aren’t you?”_

He halted from playing and gave you a look. _“Tell me. What is a phone?”_

 _“…It’s a device that lets you speak to someone who isn’t with you…”_ You attempted an explanation that was as eloquent as possible, thinking that if you spoke in a more refined tone, he would get what you were saying. Where on earth could this boy have been from to not know what a phone is? He really sounded like someone from a century past.

 _“Like a medium?”_ He asked as he set his violin down in its case. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked slowly back to you. Your breathing stalled as his face was mere inches from yours. He was indeed very handsome. His high cheekbones. His glorious tan skin. A pearly white set of teeth. His legs were dangerously long as he faced you.

Your face warmed up and you hoped he couldn’t tell. You backed away as you locked your eyes on the piano instead. _“No…It’s like if I were two miles away from here and you needed to get a hold of me, you could use a phone to contact me on another phone. It’s an electronic device.”_

He nodded. _“Oh, I’ve heard of those…My family and I could not acquire them, unfortunately.”_ His expression became sad, longing.

Hearing his defeated voice, you turned to him. _“Oh, I’m sorry. Why is that?”_

He looked at you, defeated. _“I’d rather not say, miss…”_

 _“Y/n,”_ you answered.

 _“Y/n,”_ he replied, liking the sound of your name.

 _“It’s okay,”_ you replied, _“I should probably go…I’ve overstayed my welcome, sir….Your name?”_

 _“Yangyang,”_ he answered, anticipating the sound of his name off of your lips.

_“Yangyang…Would it be possible to get a ride back into town? I can pay you for your trouble.”_

He smiled apologetically. _“My sincerest apologies but I’ve no means to take you.”_

 _“Oh…”_ It was all you could say.

You felt a small pang of worry at the pit of your stomach, especially now that night had fallen. Perhaps, you could make your way back into town if Yangyang offered you a torch. He would have that much, at the very least.

 _“It’s dangerous to go out on your own at this time of night, y/n…”_ He said, quietly. It was a little eerie that he read your mind at that moment.

 _“I know. I’m such a fool…I couldn’t borrow my father’s phone for the night so I have no way of calling anyone…I…just couldn’t help myself when I walked in here…”_ You said as you looked around the music room. _“It was like…”_

 _“Something pulled you in,”_ he finished.

_“Yes, exactly.”_

Yangyang began, _“I know it’s out of turn for me to say this but I can offer you a room to stay in for the night…Then, you can make your way back into town in the morning.”_

You were beyond lucky your parents weren’t home for the weekend. Otherwise, they’d be worried sick. But even so…How could you say yes to a total stranger? Even if you were only a few miles out of town, you didn’t know Yangyang. You didn’t know what his intentions could be.

Another part of you told you to trust him. Because what would you do in the woods at night? You couldn’t account for the wolves or the other creatures of the night. You didn’t know who else could linger in the woods.

As far as you could tell, Yangyang was an odd but attractive guy. And if he was offering a separate space for you to sleep in, then you should take it.

_______

There was a snowstorm in a matter of minutes when Yangyang escorted you upstairs. How odd for it to be snowing in early October, you thought. You rejoiced over how your jerk of a crush’s party was a bust. You wondered if Sana and Dowoon made it home safely. You wondered if they worried about you now. After they left you in the middle of the road.

Maybe you should stop being friends with them. You felt like you were more disappointed in them with each passing week. You wondered when they would do something for you. It always seemed to fall on you to pick them up from parties and cover for them when their parents called your house when they went to a 21+ club. You just wanted a simple night in to watch a movie and share ghost stories. Maybe they didn’t want to do those things anymore.

You wouldn’t say they grew up but maybe…the three of you just grew apart.

You pushed thoughts of them to the back of your mind as Yangyang stood in front of an ornate door, decorated with flower engravings, painted in several colors. The initials at the bottom were “W.T.”.

Yangyang pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door for you. He handed the set of golden keys to you. _“These are yours for the duration of your stay. You can trust no one will come in…Unless it be your wish, y/n.”_

He dropped the keys into your hands. _“Thank you,”_ you whispered.

Yangyang smiled. _“You are welcome. Supper will be ready in an hour. I’ll come for you when it is time.”_

You couldn’t look at him for too long without your eyes burning. He was too radiant. Too beautiful. Almost otherworldly. You looked down at your socks as you entered the room. You shut it gently behind you.

You locked the door from the inside, trusting that Yangyang gave you the only set. You took a sigh of relief as you took in the bedroom.

This had to be a mistake, you thought.

This had to be the master room. It felt like you were in a 19th century penthouse suite, if such a thing had existed. Your room for the night started with a fireplace and a sitting area. When you walked past it, you entered the study area that was bigger than the first floor of your house. You had a massive walk-in closet filled with gowns and shoes of every color. You even had a room full of fine jewelry on display, including tiaras studded with diamonds. Your mouth remained open as you walked through the “bedroom”.

You shouldn’t have access to any of these things. For they must have belonged to someone. Why would Yangyang let you sleep in here?

Lastly, as your heart couldn’t take anymore, the bedroom was plush and luxurious. The carpet embraced the soles of your feet. After resisting the urge to touch everything else in the bedroom, you allowed yourself to sit on the king-sized bed.

Sleeping in this bed would’ve compensated for all of the all-nighters you’ve pulled in your life. It was a shame you wouldn’t be able to sleep that night, though.

You were many things. Naive, innocent, studious, and quite impulsive at times. But you weren’t about to fall asleep in a stranger’s home.

Half an hour passed as you washed up and warmed up by the fireplace.

Yangyang knocked at your door. You thought it odd that he would be escorting you down himself. Shouldn’t he have servants, living in a place like this?

You opened the door and Yangyang stared at you in shock.

 _“What?”_ You frowned. You looked exactly the same as you did when you first met him, he realized.

 _“Were none of the gowns to your liking?”_ Yangyang asked, genuinely confused.

You did a double take. _“What? Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly…Those aren’t mine. I don’t want to take advantage of your hospitality. No more than I already have.”_

Yangyang was stunned at your decision. He thought you would have tried on all of the dresses in the past half hour and don the diamond tiara with golden accents…But no…The suite he’d given you was relatively untouched. You were certainly a woman of your word. You would’ve looked stunning in the red sleeveless dress, he thought. He snapped out of it and said, _“No matter. You had the option…That’s why I gave you this room. Everything within these mansion walls is at your disposal.”_

You laughed. _“You’ve done more than enough for me so don’t worry. Now…can we go eat? I really can’t turn down a meal.”_ You hadn’t eaten since breakfast.

Yangyang laughed at your candor. _“Of course.”_

As you walked down the grand wooden staircase, you could hear more people in the house. You heard chairs being pulled, laughter, clinking of glasses, and the piano being played.

You turned to Yangyang. _“Who…”_

Yangyang replied, _“My brothers will be joining us for supper.”_

 _“Oh,”_ you said, surprised. When you entered, you were shocked enough that Yangyang was there. Who knew more people resided here? Up until now, it was so quiet that you could probably hear a pin drop.

That, and Yangyang’s violin. Which you longed to hear again.

You felt quite underdressed upon meeting Yangyang’s brothers in the dining room, which boasted a lot of paintings and miniature statues to the men who stood before you. There was another grand piano in the dining area, where one of Yangyang’s brothers sat and played a lively piece. Three of the brothers were laughing about an anecdote that the tallest of the group told. The final two men sat as…to your surprise, servants finished setting the dining table, lighting the flames of the candles in the center. The servants’ dresses had turned up collars with plain neckties. Yangyang’s brothers all donned suits of dark reds, blues, and grays. They looked like members of a royal family.

At the sight of you, the music stopped and all of the men started moving towards you and Yangyang.

 _“Yangyang, an introduction is in order,”_ the pianist asked as he got up from his seat.

 _“Brothers, this is y/n. She is staying with us before she returns to town in the morning,”_ Yangyang said, the humor in his voice when he spoke with you vanished. He moved closer to you, you noticed.

The pianist asked for your hand and kissed it. _“Enchanted to meet you, y/n. I am Wei Kun, the oldest of the Wei children.”_

You coughed, a little shocked at how forward Kun was. It was a culture shock to you. Most boys thought they were too damn special to ever make eye contact with you.

You shook hands with the other brothers. They were all very happy to see you. But you couldn’t quite place what kind of joy it was so you remained on your toes.

 _“Please, sit,”_ Winwin said as he led you to the seat right next to the head of the table. Kun sat down at the head of the table and smiled at you. The rest of the brothers joined you.

The servants began to bring out the drinks and the first course. Ten was about to sit next to you when Yangyang immediately claimed the seat.

 _“Calm down, brother,”_ Ten said, _“It won’t do you harm to let her sit beside someone other than you.”_

Yangyang remained in his seat. _“She is my guest.”_

Ten chuckled as he sat across from you. _“So y/n, what brings you to this neck of the woods?”_

A servant poured a glass of water for you. _“Thank you,”_ you replied and tried to meet her eyes.

The servant quickly turned away and headed to the kitchen, you assumed. That was odd.

 _“Well,”_ you continued, _“My friends and I were going to a party in the woods. We got into a fight and I got out of the car that was on the road not too far from here…”_

 _“A car?”_ Xiaojun frowned, his bold eyebrows furrowed. He took a bite of his salad.

So these men didn’t know phones or cars… _“Oh…Well, they’re these machines that can transport people from place to place…”_

 _“Like a carriage?”_ Yangyang offered.

 _“Ah.”_ The rest of the boys said in realization.

You nodded as you drank your water, _“Yes, but it runs on gasoline.”_

The boys were amazed at your tales about modern technology. You went into as much detail as you could about phones and cars. The boys were an odd bunch. It was almost as if they never left this house.

Although it seemed like that, they told you tales of their travels to Asia, South America, and Europe. They told you about their cultural expeditions and their visits to the natural wonders of the world. Ten, the painter of the family, motioned to the paintings you’d seen earlier. They were paintings of places like Machu Picchu, the Colosseum, and the Parthenon. They were paintings of the places they visited. They were so vivid and lifelike. Ten was an incredible painter. Talent ran in the family, that was a sure thing. You were as much in awe of their tales. You were thankful the spotlight wasn’t on you like you’d expected, being the sole stranger of this household.

You enjoyed the salad, the tomato soup, the roasted duck, and the dessert, which happened to be your favorite: strawberry shortcake.

 _“Would you care for another slice?”_ Yangyang asked in a whisper as the other boys talked. He noticed your face come alive at the first bite of the cake.

You nearly choked on the last bite of your slice. You must have looked gluttonous to him. You should’ve eaten slower, you thought. You must have not been very ladylike at that moment. You shook your head. _“That’s alright. Thank you. Everything was delicious.”_

Yangyang looked at you once again in confusion. You clearly wanted another slice so why weren’t you asking for it, he asked himself. _“Very well…”_ He murmured.

Lucas got up from the table. _“Well, Yangyang, the boys and I will retire early…Although we wish you would let us be in y/n’s company…”_

Yangyang quickly replied, _“Good evening, brothers.”_

They all pouted but wished you a good evening.

You laughed. _“Your brothers are a lot of fun.”_

Yangyang scoffed. _“That’s one word for them. The minute they caught wind that I had a visitor, they insisted on joining us for dinner. I am so sorry, y/n. You must have been overwhelmed.”_

You shook your head. _“It’s nice to know that it isn’t just you in this house.”_

Yangyang was stunned at your words. You were so…kind. Thinking of others, always. Thinking of him, basically a total stranger. You were as kind as you were trusting. It made his heart ache.

He pulled your seat back for you. He offered his arm. _“Are you tired?”_

Exhausted, actually. But once again, you were in a stranger’s house. And now that you knew he wasn’t alone, you wanted to be more on guard.

 _“Nope…I am wide awake.”_ You smiled as you took his arm. He was warm to the touch. The electricity ran between both of you.

Yangyang laughed. _“What would you like to do, y/n?”_

 _“I’d like to hear you play,”_ you said.

He was shocked at your honesty. He liked when you expressed yourself honestly most of all.

It was the truth, you thought. Frankly, it was part of your ruse to stay up as late as possible but if Yangyang could keep you entertained, it would certainly help a lot.

And truly, you could listen to his violin for hours.

_______

Back in the music room, you sat on the couch, serving as Yangyang’s audience. He loosened his tie and took off his jacket, setting it aside on a chair. He rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

He warmed up his hands and fingers for a few minutes before he tuned the strings of his violin. His fingers were so elegant and slender. The veins of his arms protruded as he flexed his hands. He looked so focused and determined and just unbelievably beautiful. The violin was an extension of his heavenly hands. This was the most attractive he’d ever been. You bit your lip.

You told yourself to calm down, for he was a complete stranger.

Sure, up until this point, he gave you the bedroom of your dreams. A dinner that nearly brought you to tears from the flavor and comfort it gave you. And he was playing his beloved instrument for you…But you couldn’t get attached so quickly.

He couldn’t meet your gaze because the look in your eyes made him feel something he wasn’t prepared to acknowledge. Time had slipped quickly and his heart was deceiving him when it shouldn’t have.

 _“So…what will you be playing first?”_ You asked. How many songs could you get out of him before you both retired to your rooms?

Yangyang grinned excitedly. _“An original I’ve been working on…I finished composing it today.”_

 _“Really? Today?”_ You asked.

He gave you the knowing smile he had the moment you met him. _“You helped me finish it.”_

 _“Is that so? Well, I’m ready when you are.”_ You smiled, about to kick your legs up like an overly excited schoolgirl.

 _“The piece is called ‘Found’,”_ Yangyang said as he positioned his bow against the strings and began.

Yangyang was truly an otherworldly being, especially under the skylight. The snowstorm was long gone and only the moonlight shone down on him. His skin illuminated like porcelain. His sculpted face tilted as he immersed himself in his song.

You realized the song was the piece he played when you entered the music room the first time. The song was somber at first. The notes were low and left you feeling down. Yangyang’s face was so melancholic at the start of the song. However, as he continued, the notes became lighter and freer, picking up towards the end, signifying hope. Your heart swayed with each three-note chord he played.

You weren’t entirely sure of the story behind the song but meeting you must not have been a low point of his day.

You clapped for Yangyang. _“I loved it! It’s…too beautiful to be called merely beautiful…You are so talented.”_

Yangyang’s cheeks were now a rosy pink. He bowed for you. _“Thank you.”_

You laughed giddily. You wished you could’ve recorded this performance, you longed to keep it with you for the rest of your life.

Yangyang continued playing his original pieces. He was truly gifted in his craft. His compositions were nothing to sneeze at. He should be a world-famous musician with all of the work he’d done.

As he played, he would meet your eyes and give you a little smile. You could watch him for hours. He could play for you for hours.

You two were in this perfect little bubble, then. Reality didn’t take effect. It was divine.

Yangyang’s hands grew tired and after his last song, he sat beside you.

 _“You look sleepy, y/n,”_ he noted, _“Did my performance actually bore you?”_ He mocked taking offense.

You fought a yawn but couldn’t let it escape you so turned away from him. You lifted a finger and told him to wait.

You let out a yawn, trying not to be noisy. Yes, you were tired. A long day at school, a falling out with your friends, and an evening at the Wei Mansion did its number on you.

You faced Yangyang again. _“I’m wide awake.”_

Yangyang lifted an eyebrow in skepticism. _“Perhaps you would like something to drink?”_

You nodded. _“Something warm…Would hot cocoa be possible?”_

 _“Absolutely. It’s a staple at this household this time of year,”_ he said.

He offered his hand to you and you took it. Both of you were taken aback by how immediate you were to hold hands but neither of you let go as Yangyang led you into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, he tended to you. The servants were nowhere in sight. The mansion felt like it had when you first came in: empty.

It felt like you two were the only people in this house, a world in itself.

He poured you a cup of cocoa he made and you were in love. The cocoa tasted amazing. You drank it slowly, savoring every sip.

You shivered a little from the cold that creeped into the mansion. Yangyang left for a moment and returned with a blanket. He wrapped it around you.

It was plush and made of the softest material you could ever imagine. If you snuggled too much against it, you would fall asleep right then and there.

But your energy started picking up again…It must have been the cocoa.

 _“We can go into the library…I’ll start up the fire.”_ Yangyang offered as he drank his cup of cocoa.

It seemed Yangyang was eager to stay awake with you, you thought.

 _“Aren’t you tired?”_ You asked.

He looked up from his cup. _“What?”_

_“You don’t have to force yourself to stay up with me. I’m the one who can’t sleep.”_

Yangyang knew you were keeping yourself awake on purpose. He knew you didn’t completely trust him or this house. Slowly, however, you opened yourself up to him and he was quite fond of you. He wanted to be by your side for the night. He didn’t know why exactly but he just did.

He met your gaze. _“I hope it is not too forward of me to say this…But I want to remain at your side.”_

You looked down, flattered at his words. Then, you mustered your courage and met his unwavering stare. _“Okay.”_

The truth was, you felt safer with Yangyang. And you couldn’t lie to yourself: you liked him. He was kind, attentive, charming, and a wonderful musician. The moment you met him made you forget all of your troubles…if only for a moment.

You two walked into the dome-shaped library. It was bigger than any commercial bookstore. You wondered how old the family’s collection was.

Yangyang started the fire at the fireplace by the reading couches. He motioned for you to take a seat.

You sat down and nearly sank into the couch. It was so comfortable. You were living in the lap of luxury.

 _“Y/n, are you alright?”_ Yangyang asked.

You laughed. _“Yeah…why?”_

 _“Your eyes rolled to the back of your head,”_ he said, smiling confusedly.

You laughed again. _“It’s because this couch is the most comfortable thing I’ve ever sat on.”_

Yangyang smiled and shook his head. _“The simplest things please you.”_

 _“Nothing about this house is simple,”_ you said.

He shook his head, smiling at you and picked up a book off of the shelf. He scanned the title and the summary. _“What do you like to read, y/n?”_

You answered, _“Horror.”_

Yangyang’s eyes widened. _“Really?”_

You nodded. _“Yes. I like the suspense and the kinds of creatures the writers come up with.”_

Yangyang was wrong to assume you were a romance kind of girl. He’d hoped to woo you with some Shakespeare. He took it in stride and put the book he had back on the shelf. He took a rolling step ladder and positioned it farther away from you. He got up on the steps and picked up another book off the shelf.

 _“It’s called ‘The Mysterious Mansion’,”_ he said, biting back a laugh.

 _“How fitting,”_ you said, laughing.

You and Yangyang shared a couch as you took turns reading to each other. The story was dark and twisted but got your heart racing.

Well, maybe Yangyang’s being so close to you may have had something to do with it.

The hours pass and you finish off the last page. Yangyang leaned against the other end of the couch and simply watched you. He loved the sound of your voice and the way it cracked.

He gave you a glass of water to relax your voice. He loved how your eyes scanned word for word. The crease between your eyes as you interpreted the author’s words. But you kept on reading aloud. He’d read “The Mysterious Mansion’ several times but this time was his favorite reread.

You could hear Yangyang talk forever when you heard him read the passages. His voice was soothing and full of wonder. The grin on his face right before he read a twist to the story. The crinkle of his nose when he laughed at your reactions. He’d become a friend.

A friend you wanted to kiss.

This was the most fun you’d ever had. This cold October night with this enchanting young man. You kinda wished it would never end but you were still resolved to…Stay…awake…

Your eyes grew heavy and you curled yourself against the couch. You pulled the blanket tighter around you.

Yangyang realized you were drifting. He quickly moved over to you and shook you awake.

You two had stayed up all night and it was nearing daybreak. And he had to move fast.

 _“Y/n!”_ He yelled to wake you up.

You grumbled. _“What?”_

 _“Please wake up. You need to leave right now,”_ Yangyang demanded.

You rubbed your eyes and snapped out of it. How the hell did you almost fall asleep, you fool, you thought to yourself. The alarm in Yangyang’s voice also was a cause for concern. _“What’s wrong?”_ You asked.

He shook his head rampantly. _“There’s no time to explain. Do you have everything?”_

You nodded. _“I have to get my coat and boots at the entrance.”_

Yangyang grabbed your hand and you both ran towards the entrance. You put your coat and boots on. Yangyang did the same and he nearly dragged you out the door. You quickly moved down the staircase and set foot on the dewy grass. Yangyang kept his foot on the last step of the staircase.

The sky overhead was mostly black but shades of oranges, pinks, and red were breathing through. Dawn was imminent.

That was when you realized you had no mittens. You’d left them in the bedroom.

Yangyang noticed your bare hands. He pulled off his royal blue mittens and slipped them onto your hands.

 _“You don’t have to-“_ You started.

 _“I want you to have them. A fair trade. Yours for mine?”_ He smiled.

He squeezed your hands before he let them go.

 _“Thank you…for tonight, Yangyang,”_ you said. Even though it was through the weather and the night that you had no other choice, you had a magical night with a boy who was so wonderful, he must’ve been out of a classic novel. He’d treated you like a friend and listened to you: about what you wanted to do and what you liked. You’d wished you could’ve gotten to know him more but you appreciated that he listened to you attentively.

You were sad the night had ended but you’d succeeded in staying up nearly the whole night at least. You were meant to leave now. You’d overstayed your welcome and you needed to get home. That was the most important thing.

Yangyang moved closer to you and moved some hair away from your face. He touched your cheek with the back of his hand. Once again, you both did something with no thought.

You got up on the staircase and kissed him. He pulled you in to deepen the kiss. He picked you up off the ground as he continuously took your breath away.

But as quickly as this piece of utter bliss started, it quickly ended.

He let you go and set you down on the grass. _“Goodbye, y/n.”_

 _“Goodbye, Yangyang.”_ As you walked into the forest, you turned back once more and watched as Yangyang stood there, his face unreadable.

You waved at him and his expression softened as he waved back.

You laughed as you turned back now and kept on moving. The path to the main road took a little longer than expected because it was still dark. However, the sun rose before you knew it and you were able to see the main road again.

And you were shocked to find several people on the main road. Cop cars were parked off the side of the road. A news reporter for Channel 23 News could be heard saying.

_“It is Day 8 into the search for y/n y/l/n. She was last seen on this road, Road 116 by her friends and has not returned home. If you have seen y/n or have any information that can help our police force find her, please call the number on the screen: 1-800-RES-CUES. Again, that’s 1-800-RES-CUES.”_

Dowoon and Sana were being interviewed by another news station.

Dowoon was on the brink of tears, his eyes stained red. _“This is all our fault.”_

Choking on her tear, Sana continued, _“We shouldn’t have left her on the road…We thought she went home…We were so stupid…”_

What the hell was going on?

You walked into the road and several people turn to you in shock. They gasped and screamed your name.

Your parents broke out of the crowd of people that has accumulated. _“Y/n!” They both yell._

They run up to you and wrap their arms around you, weeping hysterically.

Your mom yelled, _“Y/n, where have you been? My baby!”_

Your dad held your face in his hands, _“What happened to you? Are you alright?”_

You were shocked at their reaction. “ _What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were in New York until tomorrow.”_

Your parents, not letting you go, gave each other a meaningful look.

Your mom’s eyebrows furrowed. _“Tomorrow? Y/n, we came back a week ago.”_

You laughed in disbelief. _“No, you guys left Friday morning, yesterday morning.”_

Your dad shook his head. _“Y/n, you’ve been missing for a week now.”_

You laughed again. _“No…You guys are messing with me.”_

But then you looked around at all of the worried looks on the people’s faces. The police officers came right over. You even saw Dowoon and Sana sobbing not too far from Sana’s car.

_“You guys…I stayed in a mansion not too far from here for the night because of the snow…”_

_“What mansion? What snow?”_ Your parents asked in unison.

You darted your eyes to everyone else and whispered to them. _“Come with me.”_

 _“Y/n, we need to get you home…”_ Your mom pleaded.

You shook your head. “I need to show you where I was and that I wasn’t in danger.”

 _“Y/n, we should tell the police-”_ Your father offered.

 _“No!”_ You snapped. _“Please trust me. He didn’t do anything to me. He’s my friend.”_

At the mention of “he”, your parents were up in arms and motioned for the police to come over.

 _“We will go with you, y/n…”_ Your mom said.

She meant that they’ll go with you if you have a police escort.

You shook your head and led the party to the mansion. You couldn’t believe this. Missing for seven days? That was impossible. You’d only been gone for the night. How could anyone have known you’d been gone? Your parents were away.

Once you got out of the forest to the Wei mansion, you saw that there was no mansion. Only an abandoned cabin.

What?

 _“Is this where you were detained, y/n?”_ Police Officer A asked.

_“I was not detained. This isn’t the mansion I-”_

_“A mansion?”_ Everyone looked at you skeptically.

You entered the cabin, knowing that everything you believed in was slipping through your fingers. Tears quickly ran down your cheeks. The cabin was shabby, the furniture inside covered in dust. It had been unlived in for quite some time.

 _“Y/n!”_ Your parents yelled.

The police rushed in after you and Police Officer B held you back.  
  
 _“Let me go!”_ You demanded.

_“It’s dangerous.”_

The police officers searched the entire cabin three times over and came up with nothing. _“There is no trace of anyone having been here for years,”_ Police Officer A said.

Well, of course not, this wasn’t the mansion that you stayed at.

Clearly, the more time passed, the more concerned everyone looked. It was possible you heard the words “rehab” and “therapy” and “mental break” thrown around.

You had to calm down. You knew you weren’t crazy. You knew it because you wore Yangyang’s gloves.

Yangyang.

Where is he? Where were his brothers? Where was the Wei mansion?

Police Officer B released you and you browsed the area. Your parents trailed behind you. You entered one of the bedrooms, encased in dust. You sneezed and found a chest with a lock on it. The chest was engraved with the letter “W” at the center. 

You recognized the engraving. It was the same handwriting from the bedroom door in the Wei Mansion. Your bedroom door…The keys.

You remembered you still had them in your pocket. It was a long shot but you pulled them out. You placed the key inside of the lock and opened the chest.

You found seven porcelain dolls. The dolls were more sophisticated than any doll sold at the local stores. They were almost lifelike. The way their eyes and lips were drawn. Each doll bared a striking resemblance to the Wei brothers. You could see them all: Kun, Ten, Winwin, Lucas, Xiaojun, Hendery, and…

Yangyang.

The last doll was definitely Yangyang. The doll held a toy violin and wore…

Your ruby red mittens.

_Fin._

_______

_Epilogue._

Yangyang sat in the music room alone, holding on tightly to your red mittens.

Hendery charged into the room. His brothers trailed behind. _“You fool! Why did you let her go?”_

Yangyang shrugged. _“I’ve had it.”_

 _“What are you talking about?”_ Xiaojun demanded. _“You were smitten with her. She was clearly enamored with you.”_

Kun laughed. _“It’s because he’s in love with her.”_

All of the boys looked at their oldest brother, confused. Yangyang avoided their stares.

 _“You changed your mind,”_ Kun murmured.

Yangyang sighed, _“She was not like-”_

Winwin rolled his eyes. _“Please do not give us the story of ‘she was not like other girls’. She seduced you and you let her go. You fell for her game. She outsmarted you.”_

Yangyang snapped. _“Do not test me, brother.”_

Ten interjected. _“Okay, okay, everyone needs to calm down…We are just curious…Why? She could have stayed here with us forever…With you forever.”_

Yangyang didn’t want to speak to them. Every moment that passed, he missed you more. _“She did not wear the jewels or the dresses…She left everything untouched. She did not come to us because she sought material possessions. She wanted a friend…”_

Lucas laughed. _“How pathetic.”_

Yangyang groaned. _“You lot would not understand…”_

 _“Do not act like you are better than us, little brother,”_ Kun began condescendingly.

_“I am not-”_

_“You think you’re better than us because you let a prisoner go this time, do you not? Well, let me bring you back to reality. Our spirits are confined into those tacky porcelain dolls…So what do we do to ease ourselves? We bring people into this realm to reside with us. Materialistic, selfish, and vain people. Y/n is no different from the rest of them.”_

_“Shut up,”_ Yangyang muttered.

The rest of the boys were stunned to silence but Kun heard him clearly. _“Repeat that, Yangyang. You know the consequences.”_

Yangyang got up and shoved your mittens in his pockets. _“Shut up, Kun.”_

Kun smiled and laughed. The other boys faked laughter so as not to upset Kun even more. His smile quickly faded as he punched Yangyang to the ground.

Kun gave Yangyang a harsh beating and the rest of the brothers watched. No one dared to step in and upset Kun even further. Yangyang couldn’t blame his brothers. Besides, he wanted this. He wanted to feel a pain other than the pain of missing you. 

He may have been damned for the rest of eternity but he was thankful to have met you. You proved to him that not everyone could be consumed by the deadly sins, as he and his brothers had. You were an angel that gave you a moment of compassion, of affection. And for that he would always be thankful.


End file.
